final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Teleportation
'Teleportation '''is the movement of a person or object to another location non-contiguously by means of magic. Teleportation can be personal, external, or natural, in other words, through a portal or by means of latent or environmental magic. Personal In personal teleportation, the user is able to teleport themselves, to a location they have been to and can recall visually. The focus on that visual, and to some extent the sense of being there, is required to teleport to that place. The foremost skill required for successful teleportation is a sense of gravity. The teleporter must be able to feel their orientation to the ground in their location, continue to feel the center of that pull as they travel at what is near-instantly to the human brain, and then correct for the changes or else they will wind up teleporting themselves upside down or in otherwise awkward or unintended orientations. Not having a full hold on oneself can also lead to loss of somatic integrity and thus severe injury or death. Extension to another person takes considerably more effort and focus on orienting both people. Groups of people would quickly become too much for a mage to attain. The fear is that a teleporter may feel able to teleport a given number of people but be overloaded upon arrival or not have enough energy to complete the teleportation, thus killing the whole group. Much preperation could be put into laying down spells (by enchantment, dweomer, etc.) for a group to be transported, but this would not be a quick or frequently repeatable solution. In that case it would be a single jump to a desired location, much like a journey by ship. External Teleportation relies on the magical energy connected to a being or object to carry it, or, essentially, reducing a person down to a magical force that can then be moved through the aether. The caster's will must accompany the magicent target for the trip to be completed. Thus external teleportation can only be performed by those gifted with the power to do so. It is still necessary that the teleporter have been to and can recall visually the target location. The most common power is that of being able to externally teleport only magicent targets. An entirely non-magical object such as a piece of cut wood could not be teleported. The power of external teleportation is uncommon, but valued by rulers for the ability to move their personnel and enchanted objects. External teleportation of any object, regardless of magicence is rare and even more highly sought after as common goods can be transported instantly for the cost of feeding and protecting such a valuable magic user. Natural Portals can occur in any location, but within a general frame shape is most common. It seems the shape directs the flow of magic that congregates there. Weaker or unstable portals will appear as blue light, opaque and often swirling softly like sunlight on water. When they are stabilized or stabilize on their own, the other side is visible as clearly as if through a doorway. Sometimes there is distorion on the edges where the two locations are bent together. This happens most often with frameless portals. Portals of strong magic can also pull illusions—or if miraculous, physical phenomenon such as multiplying the length of a hallway—around them obscuring their location. Going through an unstable portal can in the least make the traveler sick and at worst cause injury and death. Swirling portals should always be approached with caution. This does not mean, though, that stable portals cannot be set with hexes and other magical traps as well or that there is not an ambush or a cliff or eager captors waiting on the other side. Portal traveling is always a dangerous endeavor. Though portals are considered natural teleportation, they can be constructed. (''See the main article for more details.) Examples *Anamandas, first wizard to claim to have teleported to another world. his story here Read his story here Quotes "We turn into wind and are blown across the cosmos to the place of our desire." - Ratmos Stortigias Category:Magic Category:Travel